Inhibikase Therapeutics is a clinical stage, bio-pharmaceutical company that has developed a novel prodrug formulation for the popular anticancer agent Gleevec. Gleevec treatment is commonly accompanied by significant, burdensome gastrointestinal side effects that erode therapy success due to poor patient compliance. Inhibikase's prodrug of Gleevec completely blunts these gastrointestinal side effects in comparative toxicology testing in non-human primates. This suggests that a Gleevec prodrug could substantially benefit patients undergoing treatment for Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. Given that Gleevec is now generic, there is little commercial motivation to introduce innovations into the treatment landscape for this devastating disease, which now afflicts more than 100,000 patients in the U.S. The prodrug could be approved in under two years on a 505(b)2 regulatory guideline, bringing urgently needed relief from adherence related side effects to these critically ill patients.